Happy Raksha Bandhan
by daya's angel
Summary: A raksha bandhan special team based story ... No summary... Peep inside...


_**Hello guys ...I know I m late...**_

 _ **Shollyyyy...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _Damn it ! ( he banged his hand on wall )_

 _Nikhil : Sir tension na lain...hum zaror jeetain gy... Cid kabhi haar nai manti... Hum bhi nai manain gy...apni behnon ko azad karwa laingy hum...Don't worry ..._

 _Abhijeet : ( helplessly ) wohi tu nikhil...aik clue... Sirf aik kamzoori chaiya hamain is mujrim ki... Jis sy hum us tk puhanch sakain...lkn kaisy 3 ghanty beet chukain hain... Sirf 2 ghanty Bacchy hain...un sbki jaan khatry main hain... Aur koi sira mil nai raha..._

Daya enter into the bureau...

 _Daya ( fully dipped in sweat ): abhijeet...?_

 _Abhijeet : haan daya..._

 _Daya : in hurry...connecting some cables with laptop... And open one video...he said ye daikho abhi...ye Jo admi hai video main...humny is video ko thora clear karwaya expert sy... Tu ghor karny pr pata chala k iss k Hath main aik tatoo hai...(taking out one page from file )...he said ye daikho is tatoo ka sketch...( daya to purvi )...purvi ye sketch lo and scan karo issy... Hosakta hai hamary database main kisi criminal sy match hojai... ( tears roll down from daya's eyes )_

 _Rajat : ( covering the situation ) laiya Sir main kardaita hoon..._

 _Daya ( controlling himself ) : haan rajat Karo jaldi..._

 _Rajat : nodes and started doing matching and scanning process..._

 _Abhijeet : nikhil bug trace hua kia..._

 _Nikhil : ( gloomily ) Sir nahi... jaywanti ...purvi.. Sherya...tarika...kisi ka bhi trace nai horaha bug Sir..._

 _Rajat ( shout ) : sir ..._

 _Abhijeet : han rajat kuch mila kia..._

 _Rajat : sir aisa tatoo raka k hath py hai..._

 _Abhijeet ( thinking ) : raka...ye wohi criminal hai na jisy hamari puri team ny aik raid main pakkra tha...encounter hua tha isky gang k sath hamara...pr isy tu saaza hui thi na... Isy tu jail main hona chaiya... Ye bahir kia karaha hai_

 _Rajat : Sir ye raka aik week pehly hi chuta hai jail sy Sir..._

 _Daya : aur chuty hi isny cid sy badla lainy ki than li..._

 _Abhijeet : jo bhi hai hamain pehly is raka k thikany k bary main pata Karna hai ...hamary pass time nai hai... Sb apny khabrion ko activate Karo... Aik ghanty main raka k ady ka pata chal jana chaiya...( commanding tone )_

 _All nodes and started giving orders to their khabris..._

 _ **After half an hour...**_

 _Daya : phones rang...(he picks the phone ) and said ...han bablo bol kia pata chala..._

All become alert...

 _( on the other side bablo said something )_

 _Daya : pakki khabar hai... Daikh mere pass time nai hai waste karny ko..._

 _Bablo : 100 taka theek hai sahab ..._

 _Daya : thik hai tujhy tere paisy mil jaingy..._

 _And cut the call..._

 _Daya ( to abhijeet ) : abhi bablo bol raha hai malad main aik khali bangla hai ...raka wahin mily ga..._

 _Abhijeet : tu phir dair kis baat ki ...chalo chal kar raka ki dhulai karty hain Aur apni behnon ko bacchaty hain..._

One hour passed...

 _ **On the other side...**_

 _Boss : Aeeeee tum log tayyar hona...Maloom haina kia Karna hai..._

 _4 goons nodes and take their position with swords in their hand ..._

 _Purvi...tarika... Jaywanti.. Sherya are tied in a circle... And goons are standing on there head with swords in there hands... Waiting for signal to do their work..._

 _And remaining goons started taking there positions..._

 _Boss : started counting ..._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _30_

 _ **At other side...**_

 _( half hour passed )_

 _Cid quallis come to a halt with a jerk..._

 _The team descended down while loading there guns..._

 _Abhijeet phel jao sb log charo taraf..._

 _ **On goons side...**_

Boss : 55

56

57

58

59

60

The four goons take their swords in air to removed the necks of the 4 girls...

Purvi... Jaywanti.. Sherya...tarika...

Closed her eyes...remembering their loved ones and cid team...their precious moments they spent...

Thinking its their last moment to breath... But also have faith on their team...

Suddenly from four directions our super cops float in air and landed near the four goons...

And from front Freddy...pankaj ...dushyant..vivek... started giving back up to their team through fighting and firing...

Daya hold the hand of one goon and nodes in no... And kicked him badly...

Saving tarika...

Tarika : smiles in tears seeing daya...

Abhijeet : hold the hand of the goon standing near purvi... And nodes in no...

Jerked the goon in air badly...

Purvi : smiles in tears seeing abhijeet...

Mayur : hold the goon and blow him in air...making him unconscious by hitting him with the wall...

Saving jaywanti...

Jaywanti :oyye mayur shukar agai tum... Warna mera tu qeema hi banjata...

Sachin : hold the hand of the goon... And punched him badly...

Saving sherya...

Sherya : smiles in tears seeing sachin...

After some more bang bang cid team over comes the goons...

All goons are sent to the jail...

Raka : sits on the confession table and confronts his crime... That the kiddnaping of cid female cops was done by him to take revenge from cid...

Abhijeet : deliver phansi dialogues...

And raka sent to the jail...

Pankaj : ( happily ) yeeeeeeeeeeee...aj cid ny double victory mari...

Daya : wo kaisy pankaj...

Pankaj : arreee Sir aj raksha bandhan hai... Aur aj apny waqt rehty apni behnon ko bhi baccha lia... Cid ki izzat bhi rakhli...tu hui na double victory...

All ( mentally ) : slapped themselves... And shook their heads...in ohhh no reaction style...

And in hurry started searching and thinking for rakhi gifts for their cute sisters

suddenly purvi..sherya.. Jaywanti.. Tarika entered with pooja thali...

Sherya : marched towards sachin...

Tarika : comes towards daya...

Purvi : goes to abhijeet...

Jaywanti : marched towards mayur...

And the four did the rakhi rasam...and tie rakhi on their brothers hand...

Abhijeet : gift purvi his one pen...

Purvi : smiles and said its a very beautiful gift for her...and she signs every file from this pen now...

Daya : forwards a cute note towards tarika...and sits on his Knee and hold his ears with puppy face ...

On note _I love you behna ( a cute teddy bear is drawn ) and sholly gift lana bhool gaya... Maaf kardo na..._ is written...

Tarika : smiles on daya natunki... He make him stand by holding him from his shoulders and said it is the cutest gift of her life...

Daya : become confused ...so said kaunsa gift...

Tarika : smiles and said pagly tum hona mera gift..

A cute grin appears on daya's face...

 _Mayur : gifted jaywanti a flower..._

 _Jaywanti : smilingly smell the flower and said its a nice gift mayur..._

 _Sachin : gifts sherya a candy..._

 _Sherya : smiles as it is her favourite candy and said bhaiya you are great..._

 _All brothers hugged their sister and announced that they are going to take their sisters to a five star restaurant..._

 _All sisters : ( yelled ) yessssssssssssssssss_

 _Brothers sings at once..._

 _ **Phoolon ka taaron ka, sabaka kehana hai**_

 _ **Ek hazaaron mein meri behena hai**_

 _ **Saari, umar, hamen sang rehana hai**_

 _Girls sings at once..._

 _ **bhaiyaa mere, raakhi ke badhan ko nibhaanaa**_

 _ **bhaiyaa mere, chhoti bahan ko na bhulaanaa**_

 _ **dekho ye naataa nibhaanaa, nibhaanaa**_

 _ **bhaiyaa mere**_

 _ **ye din ye tyohaar khushi kaa, paavan jaise nir nadi kaa**_

 _ **bhaai ke ujale maathe pe, bahan lagaae magal tikaa**_

 _ **jhume ye saavan suhaanaa, suhaanaa**_

 _ **bhaiyaa mere**_

 _ **baandh ke hamane resham dori, tum se vo ummid hai jodi**_

 _ **naazuk hai jo daant ke jaise, par jivan bhar jaae na todi**_

 _ **jaane ye saaraa zamaanaa, zamaanaa**_

 _ **bhaiyaa mere**_

 _ **shaayad vo saavan bhi aae, jo bahanaa kaa rang na laae**_

 _ **bahan paraae desh basi ho, agar vo tum tak pahunch na paae**_

 _ **yaad kaa dipak jalaanaa, jalaanaa**_

 _ **bhaiyaa mere**_

 _And the happiness surrounds the cid team..._

 _And they are merrily celebrating this cute occasion..._

 _With their cute sisters..._

 _ **A/n : Happy raksha bandhan to all of you guys...**_

 _ **May God gives power and strength to all brothers.. So that they can protect and take stand for their sisters...**_

 _ **To all cute cute sisters apna gift laina mat bholna apny piyaary piyaary bhaiyon sy...**_

 _ **Love you all...**_

 _ **Bye...**_


End file.
